


Sonnet 116

by libco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_halloween, Double Drabble, F/M, Halloween, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libco/pseuds/libco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a dance.</p><p>Written for 2004 HP Halloween on Livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonnet 116

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andrian1](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=andrian1).



“Hermione, go talk to him.”  
  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about Ginny.”  
  
“I’ve seen you sneaking glances over there.” Ginny tilted her head to where Professors Snape and Lupin were conversing. “Besides, he’s been sneaking looks over here too.”  
  
Hermione blushed. “Really? You don’t think…”  
  
“You’d be perfect together.”  
  
Hermione slowly smiled and glanced towards the men. “We would, wouldn’t we? But I couldn’t be so forward.”  
  
“It’s Halloween. You’re someone else tonight. Well, you are dressed as Cleopatra, she would have gone after the man she wanted.”  
  
“But our ages. He’ll think I’m too young.”  
  
“You’ve been out of school for five years-what’s the impediment?”  
  
“’Let me not to the marriage of true minds admit impediments.’” Hermione quoted.  
  
“See. Even you think so.”  
  
“That was Shakespeare Ginny.”  
  
“Fine. He agrees then.” Ginny gave her a shove, “Go on, ask him to dance.”  
  
Hermione hesitantly took off across the floor towards the men.  
  
Ginny squeaked as two arms wrapped around her waist, “Harry!”  
  
He kissed her and said, “What’s going on?”  
  
“Hermione’s going to ask Remus to dance.”  
  
Harry looked across the room, “um Ginny…”  
  
They both stood flabbergasted as Severus Snape led Hermione Granger onto the dance floor.  
  
Fin

**Author's Note:**

> SONNET 116
> 
> Let me not to the marriage of true minds  
> Admit impediments. Love is not love  
> Which alters when it alteration finds,  
> Or bends with the remover to remove:  
> O no! it is an ever-fixed mark  
> That looks on tempests and is never shaken;  
> It is the star to every wandering bark,  
> Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken.  
> Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks  
> Within his bending sickle's compass come:  
> Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,  
> But bears it out even to the edge of doom.  
> If this be error and upon me proved,  
> I never writ, nor no man ever loved.


End file.
